The Meaning of Twilight Characters' Names
by Tsuri-Born
Summary: Want to know the meaning of all the Twilight Characters' Names, well just read this. AN: This is NOT a story, it is a list.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight: The Meaning of the Major and Minor Characters Names

By: Elaine Herd

Major Characters

Isabella Marie Swan, Bella- Consecrated to God, Bitter, A bird; Beautiful

Edward Anthony Masen- Happy Protector, Priceless, Stoneworker

Mary Alice Brandon- Bitter, Truth, From the Beacon Hill

Jacob Black- Sub-planter, Black

Carlisle Cullen- From the Fortified Town, Handsome

Esme Platt Evenson- Short form of Esmeralda meaning the Emerald, {AN: I couldn't find anything for "Platt"}, Evenson is the last name of Esme's abusive ex-husband {AN: Couldn't be found}

Rosalie Hale- Rose, Hero

Emmett McCarty- A surname for Emma which means 'Universal; Nurse,' Loving

Jasper Whitlock- English form of Casper meaning 'Treasurer,' Whit means white and Lock means From the Forest; so it means From the White Forest.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Nessie- Rene is a French form of Renata meaning 'Reborn' and Smee has no written meaning, familiar form of Caroline meaning 'Little and Womanly,' Handsome, Familiar form of Agnes meaning 'Pure'

Vampires

The Volturi

Aro- Warlike

Marcus-Warlike

Caius- Unknown (It means)

Sulpicia-Not found

Athenodora-Athena is 'Wisdom' and Dora is 'Gift' so 'Wisdom's Gift'

Didyme-Closest found is Didina meaning 'Desired/Beloved'

Jane- Gracious/Merciful

Alec- Short Form of Alexander meaning 'Helper of Mankind'

Demetri- Belonging to Demeter

Chelsea- Port of Ships

Renata- Reborn/Born Anew

Felix- Fortunate

Heidi- Short form of Adelhied meaning 'Noble/Kind'

Gianna (is Human) - God is Gracious

James' Coven

James- Sup-planter

Laurent- Crowned with Laurel

Victoria- Winner/Conqueror/Victory

Riley- Valiant

Amazonian Coven

Zafrina- Closest is Zafirah meaning 'She Who Knows'

Senna- Closest is Sen meaning 'Lotus Flower'

Kachiri- Closest is Kachina meaning 'Spirit'

American Nomads

Peter- A rock

Charlotte- Womanly

Mary- Bitter

Randall- Shield-Wolf

Denali Coven

*Tanya- Fairy Queen

*Kate- Pure

*Irina- Peaceful

Carmen- From Mount Carmel (The Spanish Meaning)

Eleazar- God Has Helped

Garrett- With a Mighty Spear

Sasha (Dead) - Helper/Defender of Mankind

Vasilii (Dead/Immortal Child) – Infinite

Egyptian Coven

Tia- Princess

Amun- God of Mystery

Benjamin- Son of the Right Hand

Kebi- Powerful

European Nomads

Alistair- Defender of Man

Charles- Manly/Strong

Makenna- From McKenna meaning 'Daughter of Kenna'

Irish Coven

Siobhan- Kind

Maggie- Pearl

Liam- Determined Guardian

Romanian Coven

Vladimir- Powerful Prince

Stefan- Crown

Werewolves

Sam Uley- To Hear, {AN: Nothing Found}

Quil Ateara and Quil Ateara Sr.- Cub, {AN: Last Name not found}

Embry Call- Closest to Embry is Emery meaning 'Industrious Ruler,' Battle Mighty

Paul- Small {AN: Heehee}

Jared- One Who Rules

Leah Clearwater- Weary, {AN: Last Name not found}

Seth Clearwater- Substitute/Appointed, {AN: Last Name not found}

Collin- Child

Brady- Spirited

Ephraim Black- Very Fruitful, Black

Levi Uley- Joined in Harmony, {AN: Look at Sam Uley}

Humans

Charlie- Manly

Reneé Dwyer- Reborn, Dun-colored

Phil Dwyer- Lover of Horses, Dun-Colored

Harry Clearwater- Soldier, {AN: Look at Leah and Seth}

Billy Black- Resolute Protector, Black

Tyler Crowley- Maker of Tiles, {AN: L.N. not found}

Lauren Mallory- Crown of Laurel Leaves, The Mailed

Mike Newton- Who is Like the Lord, Of a New Town

Jessica Stanley- Wealthy, Stony Meadow

Angela Weber- Angel Messenger, Weaver

Eric Yorkie- Ever-Powerful Ruler, Estate of the Boar

Emily Young- Flatterer, Not old

Sue Clearwater- Lily, {AN: Look at Leah and Seth}

Jason Jenks- Healer, Gracious Gift of Jehovah

REVIEW

and

tell

me

of

any

missing

characters

PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight: The Meaning of the Major and Minor Characters Names

By: Elaine Herd

Major Characters

Isabella Marie Swan, Bella- Consecrated to God, Bitter, A bird; Beautiful

Edward Anthony Masen- Happy Protector, Priceless, Stoneworker

Mary Alice Brandon- Bitter, Truth, From the Beacon Hill

Jacob Black- Sub-planter, Black

Carlisle Cullen- From the Fortified Town, Handsome

Esme Platt Evenson- Short form of Esmeralda meaning the Emerald, {AN: I couldn't find anything for "Platt"}, Evenson is the last name of Esme's abusive ex-husband {AN: Couldn't be found}

Rosalie Hale- Rose, Hero

Emmett McCarty- A surname for Emma which means 'Universal; Nurse,' Loving

Jasper Whitlock- English form of Casper meaning 'Treasurer,' Whit means white and Lock means From the Forest; so it means From the White Forest.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Nessie- Rene is a French form of Renata meaning 'Reborn' and Smee has no written meaning, familiar form of Caroline meaning 'Little and Womanly,' Handsome, Familiar form of Agnes meaning 'Pure'

Vampires

The Volturi

Aro- Warlike

Marcus-Warlike

Caius- Unknown (It means)

Sulpicia-Not found

Athenodora-Athena is 'Wisdom' and Dora is 'Gift' so 'Wisdom's Gift'

Didyme-Closest found is Didina meaning 'Desired/Beloved'

Jane- Gracious/Merciful

Alec- Short Form of Alexander meaning 'Helper of Mankind'

Demetri- Belonging to Demeter

Chelsea- Port of Ships

Renata- Reborn/Born Anew

Felix- Fortunate

Heidi- Short form of Adelhied meaning 'Noble/Kind'

Gianna (is Human) - God is Gracious

James' Coven

James- Sup-planter

Laurent- Crowned with Laurel

Victoria- Winner/Conqueror/Victory

Riley- Valiant

Amazonian Coven

Zafrina- Closest is Zafirah meaning 'She Who Knows'

Senna- Closest is Sen meaning 'Lotus Flower'

Kachiri- Closest is Kachina meaning 'Spirit'

American Nomads

Peter- A rock

Charlotte- Womanly

Mary- Bitter

Randall- Shield-Wolf

Denali Coven

*Tanya- Fairy Queen

*Kate- Pure

*Irina- Peaceful

Carmen- From Mount Carmel (The Spanish Meaning)

Eleazar- God Has Helped

Garrett- With a Mighty Spear

Sasha (Dead) - Helper/Defender of Mankind

Vasilii (Dead/Immortal Child) – Infinite

Egyptian Coven

Tia- Princess

Amun- God of Mystery

Benjamin- Son of the Right Hand

Kebi- Powerful

European Nomads

Alistair- Defender of Man

Charles- Manly/Strong

Makenna- From McKenna meaning 'Daughter of Kenna'

Irish Coven

Siobhan- Kind

Maggie- Pearl

Liam- Determined Guardian

Romanian Coven

Vladimir- Powerful Prince

Stefan- Crown

Werewolves

Sam Uley- To Hear, {AN: Nothing Found}

Quil Ateara and Quil Ateara Sr.- Cub, {AN: Last Name not found}

Embry Call- Closest to Embry is Emery meaning 'Industrious Ruler,' Battle Mighty

Paul- Small {AN: Heehee}

Jared- One Who Rules

Leah Clearwater- Weary, {AN: Last Name not found}

Seth Clearwater- Substitute/Appointed, {AN: Last Name not found}

Collin- Child

Brady- Spirited

Ephraim Black- Very Fruitful, Black

Levi Uley- Joined in Harmony, {AN: Look at Sam Uley}

Humans

Charlie- Manly

Reneé Dwyer- Reborn, Dun-colored

Phil Dwyer- Lover of Horses, Dun-Colored

Harry Clearwater- Soldier, {AN: Look at Leah and Seth}

Billy Black- Resolute Protector, Black

Tyler Crowley- Maker of Tiles, {AN: L.N. not found}

Lauren Mallory- Crown of Laurel Leaves, The Mailed

Mike Newton- Who is Like the Lord, Of a New Town

Jessica Stanley- Wealthy, Stony Meadow

Angela Weber- Angel Messenger, Weaver

Eric Yorkie- Ever-Powerful Ruler, Estate of the Boar

Emily Young- Flatterer, Not old

Sue Clearwater- Lily, {AN: Look at Leah and Seth}

Jason Jenks- Healer, Gracious Gift of Jehovah

REVIEW

and

tell

me

of

any

missing

characters

PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
